Neverland Pirates
|skills = Piracy Child abuse Trap master |goals = Capture Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. Plunder and pillage the seven seas. |crimes = Piracy Kidnapping Child abuse Treason |type of villains = Incompetent Pirates}} The Neverland Pirates are Captain James Hook's pirate henchmen and the supporting antagonists from Disney's 14th animated feature film Peter Pan, and its 2002 sequel Return to Never Land. They also appeared in Mickey's House of Villains, and the only two pirates named Sharky and Bones in the all-new Disney Junior's 2011 television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. However, a band of pirates also appeared as the secondary antagonists in the 2014 film The Pirate Fairy. In the first film, they were voiced by the late Bill Thompson and the late Jack Mercer. In the sequel, they were voiced by Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, Dan Castellaneta, Rob Paulsen, and Wally Wingert. In the television series, Sharky was voiced by Loren Hoskins, and Bones was voiced by Jeff Bennett (while Kevin Hendrickson provides his animated singing voice). Appearances ''Peter Pan'' The pirates are first seen in the film on their pirate ship in Neverland, singing the song A Pirate's Life For Me. Although they served under Captain James Hook forever, it is implied that they hate him because they spent their time in the aforementioned song throwing swords at a crudely drawn picture labeled "Captain" that was drawn on the cabin door. When the first mate and bo'sun by the name of Mr. Smee comes out of the cabin, he wishes the Crew a good morning, but the Crew grab him by the shirt and tell him that there is nothing good about the morning because they are stuck on the island of Neverland and not pirating. Wishing to give up the quest for Peter Pan, they give Smee the orders to tell their Captain about their plan to put into sea again. Later on, when Peter Pan returns to Neverland with Wendy, John, and Michael in tow, one of the pirates spots them and Hook orders the crew to shoot the cannons at Peter Pan and the children. The pirates try to shoot at Peter and the children. Luckily, Peter and the children manage to escape. Later on, after Hook has an encounter with Peter Pan, he manages to capture Pan's fairy friend Tinker Bell and tricks her into telling where Peter's hideout is which is Hangman's Tree and then he locks her up in a lantern and takes the Pirate Crew with him to Hangman's Tree with a bomb rapped as a present for Peter from Wendy. When Hook, Smee, and the Pirates arrive at Hangman's Tree they hear Wendy singing the song about mothers. Here, the crew members (among them Smee) are shown to be visibly sad, implying that they lost their mothers at an early age and it was this that drove them to become pirates. When Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys come out of the Tree to return home to London, they are captured by the Pirate Crew who takes them back to the ship while Hook and Smee stay behind to put the bomb inside for Peter. On the ship, they sing about join to be the pirate crews or walk the plank, then Wendy told Captain Hook that they never join them. The Crew took Wendy to the plank and the boys tied up and Wendy walk to the end of the plank and fell down to the sea. Hook listened to hear the splash but, when it didn't splash, the pirates look down to the sea and saw not so much as a Ripple. Unknown to them, Peter saved Wendy just in time. Hook, still mad at his men being scared cause the ship's bewitchment, threw one of his men (Starkey) into the sea. Hook heard Peter is still alive, then Peter and Hook starts the sword fight. Peter relased John, Micheal and the Lost Boys to join the battle. Hook order his henchmen to get the boys. John told the Lost Boys to hold their fire the crew with their weapons, but the Pirates are ready to climb to the pirate net to battle the boys. Tinker Bell get Peter to told him the boys are in trouble. Peter fly to the net use his dragger to cut the rope and all the members of the Crew fell down to the row boat where Mr. Smee in it and headed to the sea. Smee and the Pirates crew were rowing the boat away from Neverland until Captain Hook was swimming away by his nemesis the Crocodile. ''Return to Never Land'' In Return to Never Land, the pirates still listen to Captain Hook and actually come with him to London to kidnap Wendy. However, they accidentally kidnap Jane (perhaps because they were unaware of the change of time, since time has virtually stopped in Neverland). They follow Hook's orders to the letter, as they join him in searching for Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. They also join him in the second acquisition of his treasure chest and the fight against Jane and the Lost Boys. Near the end of the movie, they (along with Hook and Mr. Smee) are chased away by the Octopus (who imagines them all to be different kinds of fish). it is unknown what happened to all of the pirate members. But it could implied just like Captain Hook, all of them most likely survive. ''House of Mouse'' The pirates appear in cameo with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. They were singing It's Our House Now with the Disney villains in Mickey's House of Villains. They are last seen watching the final showdown between Mickey Mouse and Jafar. When Jafar is defeated, they flee out of the House with the rest of the villains. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' Once Upon a Time Neverland Pirates are in Once Upon a time show when they follow Captain Hook's rules. Relationships Allies * Each Other * Mr. Smee * Skylights * Their boss, Captain James Hook * Sharky & Bones (Possibly) * Anyone Who Joins there Crew * Any Kid who joins there Crew Enemies * Peter Pan * Wendy Darling * Michael Darling * John Darling * Jane Darling * Tick Tock the crocodile * Anyone who doesn't join there crew. Video game appearances The pirates commonly appear alongside Hook and Smee in several video games, usually based off the film. They appear in games such as Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land, Return to Never Land (video game), and Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Smee is on the boat in Ventus' story of the game and he calls out to the crew to fire cannon balls at Ventus and Peter. The part of Hook's crew in Kingdom Hearts is played by numerous Heartless instead of the original characters, presumably having been disposed of once Hook joined Maleficent's alliance. ''Epic Mickey'' Their Wasteland counterparts once lived in Tortooga until Hook was forcibly converted into a Beetleworx at Skull Island and many of them were captured and converted as well. Smee and a few others, including Damien Salt and Scurvy Pat, escaped to Venture Land and have been trying to settle in there. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' The pirates are seen during the Peter Pan's Flight mini-game. They are first seen holding Cubby hostage in an attempt to learn the whereabouts of Peter Pan. When Pan and the player arrive however, Hook orders the crew to attack. They do so by blasting canons at both Peter and the player. By reflecting the cannonballs, the player if able to defeat the crew and go after Hook. Disney Parks The crew appear as minor characters in shows and other appearances usually seen aiding Hook. Sharky and Bones make appearances as puppets in Disney Junior Live at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. ''Peter Pan's Flight'' All members of the Jolly Roger can be seen as audio animatronic. First they are seen ready to kill Wendy and the boys and are later seen beaten down after Peter arrives. ''Fantasmic! In the original Disneyland version, the crew take part in a Peter Pan inspired scene where they battle Peter until being foiled yet again. ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade The two pirates appear in the Peter Pan unit fighting with Pan while Hook and Smee watch from close behind. ''Dream Along with Mickey'' The crew are casts as dancers in the show and are not working for Hook, but they are apart of Goofy's dream to have a life of fun and adventure. List of The Neverland Pirates Captain James (Ravello) Hook – Leader of the pirates, who was one of Blackbeard's boatswain and the only man Long John Silver ever feared. This list consists of about 22 pirates. The Crew: *Red Jessica *Smee *Gentleman Starkey *Skylights *Bill Jukes *Black Murphy *Mullins *Turk *Ed Teynte *Cecco *Cookson *Noodler *William Slank *Alf Mason *Little Richard *Black Pirate *Robert Mullins *George Scourie *Charles Turely *Foggerty *Bones *Sharky Trivia * Starkey, the crew member Hook threw overboard, was his first mate in the original novel while Smee was boatswain * the only pirate member names that were confirmed was, Wibbles, Jukes, Black Murphy, Mullins, Turk, Starkey, Skylights, & Damien salt. It is unknown if all of the unnamed pirate members will have confirmed names. * Mullins & 4 unnamed pirates are the only pirates who have patches on there right eye. * It is unknown if Mullins's right eye was either damaged or not. * The only pirate that died is Skylights. * It is unknown what happened to Starkey after he was thrown overboard by Hook. It can be presumed that he was captured by the Indians and was forced to be their servant just like the novel and escape their camp and return to the crew in the sequel. * it is revealed to there are various members part of Hook's crew as shown in scenes along with the others. * In the sequel, while Hook asks peter pan if he has any last words, a fat Pirate with a sword, a Mustache pirate with a hat, & Mullins can be seen making an Evil Grin, presumably either because they capture him or because there trying to be bad henchmen, due to most of the pirates being stupid. * While the pirates tried to pursue the John, Michael, & the lost boys, a one eye pink shirt pirate can be seen climbing along with Wibbles, Jukes, Turk, & the rest of the pirates (offscreen). & would later fall along with all of the pirates of the crew after Peter cuts the rope. * The Rest of the crew does not appear in "Jake and the neverland pirates", which presumably took place after Peter Pan. * It could implied, that one eye pink shirt pirate is his Twin brother since both of them look alike, both of them have a patch on there right eye. * as shown "Your mother and mine" it could implied that all the pirates in the crew (Especially Mr. Smee) Lost there mothers at a young age Gallery Images Peter Pan pirate flag cut.jpg Hqdefaultnlp.jpg|Pirate crews in Peter Pan Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps com-6470.jpg|Neverland Pirates in Return to Never Land. Screen Shot 2018-04-01 at 3.48.01 PM.png|Neverland Pirates in Mickey's House of Villains MuchosVillanosSentados.png Navigation Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Pirates Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:On & Off Category:Dimwits Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Elderly Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Teams Category:Immortals Category:Greedy Category:Outcast Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Gangs Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Brutes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Right-Hand Category:Partners in Crime Category:Evil from the Past Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Cowards Category:Anti-Villain